An oscillator circuit is a common circuit component in many circuit systems. For example, such an oscillator circuit may be used to generate a clock signal or a mixing signal. It is desirable for the oscillator output signal to have a high operating frequency. However, those skilled in the art understand that as the operating frequency increases so does the current consumption. There is accordingly a need in the art for an integrated circuit oscillator capable of operation at a high output frequency with low current consumption.